


All That I Needed Was You

by tabrisP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa and Keith love each other, F/M, Falling In Love, Ramen, Shiro Is A Good Friend, Shiro likes to be called onii-chan, Song Lyrics, Songfic, keith is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabrisP/pseuds/tabrisP
Summary: The hole in Keith's heart was filled when he realized what he felt for Acxa.Inspired by the song "All That I Needed Was You", a part of the "Mother" OST, by Keiichi Suzuki, Linda Hennrick and Jeremy Budd.





	All That I Needed Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small oneshot. I wanted to write Kacxa ever since season 7 made me realize how cute they are, and I had to find the perfect song in my almost 1000 collection of songs. If you have any suggestions for oneshots, please comment! Unless it's Klance. Sorry buds, I won't do Klance.

_"I used to think I was so smart_  
_But I couldn't hide the hole in my heart_  
_Sad as it seems, none of my dreams  
_Ever came true"__

_____ _

___Keith was used to being alone. He grew up without a mother, and when his father died he became closed. That was until Shiro offered to be his big brother and take care of him. It wasn't the same as having a mom and dad, but Keith took refuge in Shiro and Adam. Shiro always knew his new brother was sad, but he never really figured it out. However, he tried his best at making him feel at home._ _ _

___Years later, he found out what the younger one had been looking for: someone to love._ _ _

___"Keith?" He called._ _ _

___"Yes? What is it?" He replied._ _ _

___"Remember when you were my little brother?"_ _ _

___"Yes, I do, Mr. Weeb 'Onii-Chan'. How is that important right now?"_ _ _

___"Adam and I tried our best to make you feel loved, you know?"_ _ _

___"Wow, really? How about the time where he tried to kill me mentally when I ruined your lunch?"_ _ _

___"Well..."_ _ _

___Both of them laughed at the silly joke._ _ _

___"Why are you telling me this, Shiro? Did something happen?"_ _ _

___"Yes, Keith. It did. I finally realized something."_ _ _

___"What did you realize..?"_ _ _

___"What you were missing. All of this time."_ _ _

___"What do you mean?"_ _ _

___"You wanted love, Keith. You wanted love."_ _ _

___"...What?! W-Why would I want that stupid thing anyway?"_ _ _

___"Shhh...shut up. Everything will be alright."_ _ _

___Shiro hugged him, trying to comfort his friend. He also patted his hair, something Keith really hated._ _ _

___"Dude! What's up with you today?!" He struggled, trying to break the hug, only to be stopped by a strong prostethic arm. Stupid technology that makes me be hugged, he thought._ _ _

___"Say, Keith. Do you like someone?"_ _ _

___**"WHAT?"** _ _ _

_"I used to walk the avenue_  
_All by myself with nothin' to do_  
_Kickin' at cans, half of a man  
_Till I met you, and I knew"__

____"I know you do! Just tell me who they are!" The older man tightened his grip._ _ _ _

____"No! Never!"_ _ _ _

____"Come on!" He squeezed a little bit more._ _ _ _

____"No!"_ _ _ _

____"...I'll make everyone watch that video where you sang Barbie Girl wearing pink heart sunglasses and a Gucci scarf."_ _ _ _

____"FINE! It's Acxa!"_ _ _ _

____"Wow...really?" Shiro broke the hug and stared at Keith. The man had a blush on his face and was amazingly shy._ _ _ _

____"Yes! Are you happy?!" An embarassed Keith said in a slightly high voice._ _ _ _

____"A lot." He smirked._ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Because I can play cupid."_ _ _ _

____"Don't you dare. I've fought you and I could kill you right here, right now."_ _ _ _

____"Wow, so edgy. Anyways, what are you going to do? Will you tell her? You should totally take her on a date." He proposed._ _ _ _

____"Isn't that kind of...fast? She doesn't even know I like her. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm gay."_ _ _ _

____"I believe in you, buddy."_ _ _ _

____,_ _ _ _

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll ask her out. But where will I take her?"

"I've heard Vrepit Sal's got both human and alien food. You should totally go there. Or you can be a dick and take her out for fast food. But she probably won't like it. You could give it a try, though."

"Maybe I'll take her to Vrepit Sal's. I just hope she'll accept it."

"I believe in you, Keith. Good luck."

"Thank you, Shiro."

"Ah-hem..." he coughed.

 **"Thank you, onii-chan."** Keith said through gritted teeth.

"That's better."

"I hate you."

 

______

_"I've looked for you all of my life_  
_Round every corner_  
_Wishin' on stars_  
_Like some kind of fool, ooh ooh  
_But now I see the stars in your eyes  
_Those days are over  
_I took one look and I was hooked  
_I found heaven in you"_____

________Acxa was staring at the sky. Being accustomed to the black sky with small white dots, she was truly amazed at it. It was so colorful, so beautiful, so sad but so happy, so romantic...she truly loved all its colors and the shapes the clouds made._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"...Acxa?" She heard a voice calling her name. She turned around to see who it belonged to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Keith?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their eyes were looking at each other. Keith was truly in love with the woman standing in front of him, her cyan eyes shining, reflecting his own. And she could see herself in the beautiful violet eyes that looked at her. Keith was amazed. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, but it was actually 5 seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah...it's me. I was wondering if you...would...like to grab lunch at Vrepit Sal's?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, sure. I'd like to try out human food. It seems very tasty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nice...meet you there at 1 PM?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't really understand your time measures yet, so why don't we go now?" She smiled, a little unnoticeable blush appearing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both of them walked towards the restaurant without a word. None of them was good at small talk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Five minutes later, they were there, and Keith called the receptionist. Acxa was looking at how well decorated the place was, approving it mentally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hi. Table for two, please." He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sure. Table #5 is open. Enjoy your stay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both of them sat down and looked at the menu. Acxa couldn't read English and the menu didn't have a galran translation, so Keith helped her choose her food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is this thing?" She said, pointing at one of the pictures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's lasagna. It's made of meat, pasta and cheese."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What about this one?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's a bowl of rice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wait, I think I've found something really good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ramen?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What is it made of?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It has noodles, chicken meat, vegetables and corn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It looks so tasty! Can we order it?" She looked excited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Whatever you want." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ten minutes later of discussing human and alien food, their food arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What are these sticks doing here?" She said, examining one of the chopsticks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're supposed to grab your food with these. Here, let me show you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He grabbed a little bit of noodles and put them in his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"See?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, I think I've got it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She tried to grab a little bit of the chicken. She was a little bit sloppy, but she managed to eat it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How does it taste?" He asked her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pretty quiznaking good." She said with her mouth full of noodles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Adam and Shiro used to make this all the time when we were younger. Sometimes they burnt the chicken and we couldn't eat it, but we all enjoyed it, because we were together." He remembered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Speaking of that, has Adam left the hospital?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A couple more hours and I'm sure Shiro will be trying to make it up to him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, what happened?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well...they were engaged. It's something like, choosing your partner for life and stuff. But Shiro had to leave for a mission and Adam became very upset. He had a disease that would make him die before he reached his 30's, and Adam wanted to spend all the time they had left together. So, when Shiro left and disappeared...they broke up. When we returned to Earth, they thought each other was dead. So, he's trying to apologize._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow. That's pretty deep. I wouldn't know how to react if you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She stopped. A visible blush showed up on her face and she tried to cover it. He was blushing as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"...Acxa..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I-it's nothing! F-Forget I said anything!" She was visibly embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's okay! I wouldn't...know how...to, well, react if...you were gone too..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Keith realized it, he was holding her hand. And they looked at each other again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"And though my dream was overdue  
_My prayer was answered out of the blue  
_And now I know. I know it's true  
_All that I needed was you"____ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"...Keith?" She called him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes..?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We have to pay the bill..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh. Oh. I'll be right back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He walked to the register._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(What was that? What's wrong with me? Why did I grab her hand? I want to punch myself now...)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sir?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Uh, yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Your exchange."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When he walked back to their table, Acxa was looking at the sky again with a smile. She looked cute, so he just looked at her for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, uh...I've paid the bill."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh! Keith!" She was surprised, she didn't hear his steps. "Shall we...go, then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sure. By the way..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Have you ever seen the sea?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No, not really...why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Let me...show it to you?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm in. You can hold my hand if you want to. I...uh, don't mind." She said in a sweet tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They went to the nearest beach in Keith's old hovercycle. He parked it and showed her the view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Acxa was amazed at the light yellow sand and the beuatiful blue sea that reflected the sky, the sparks that shone whenever they hit the water, the rocks that beautifully adorned the perimeter of the beach and the coconut trees that cast the perfect shadow where they would sit, with seagulls chirping in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Keith...this is so beautiful! It's so full of life, so full of color, it's perfect! I love this planet...it's nothing like the one I was born in..." she said, loving the landscape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I'm glad you enjoyed it. This is my favourite place here. My father showed it to me before he died. I like to come here whenever I need to think." He said, looking at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Keith...I need to tell you something." She sighed, looking at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yes? What is it?" He looked back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I...I think I'm in love with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(Is this a dream? It has to be!)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I-I love you too..." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"I was lost, anyone could tell  
_Just tossing dimes in wishing wells  
_Out of money and down on luck  
_Was I surprised when lightnin' struck  
_And suddenly, you were sent to me  
_My destiny. it was meant to be  
_I didn't know before  
_What I was living for  
_But now I know for sure  
_I have been waiting for you"__________ _ _ _ _

______________________"Keith..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Acxa..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She hold his hand and leaned her face closer to his. Keith closed his eyes and did the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"I never knew what I had missed  
_Until the moment that we kissed  
_Angel divine, now you are mine  
_I feel brand new"____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They had kissed each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________To Keith, it was like an angelic experience. He was stunned. It was just incredible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She broke the kiss only to do it again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Keith hugged her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________"I've looked for you all of my life  
_Round every corner  
_Wishin' on stars  
_Like some kind of fool, ooh ooh  
_But now I see the stars in your eyes  
_Those days are over  
_I took one look and I was hooked  
_I found heaven in you"________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Keith...I really, really love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I really really love you too, Acxa."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"And now at last my life's complete  
_Baby, your love's the missing piece  
_Here in my arms, here in my heart  
_All that I needed was you"____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"You're all I've ever wanted. I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________**"You were all that I wanted. You were all that I needed."**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my Kacxa oneshot! I was really inspired by the Mother 1 soundtrack. Maybe you should play it!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. Your support matters a lot!
> 
> (I CAN'T USE < em > HELP ME)


End file.
